AKI
by kika-sama
Summary: Japão Feudal. O outono é uma estação inesquecível para ele, marcada por lutas, vitórias e perdas nas sombras da noite. Um ninja relembra sua vida desde uma noite de verão que mudou seu destino até o outono em que tudo se consumiu em chamas. Contém YAOI.
1. Prólogo

RETRATAÇÃO: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todo os personagens contidos neste fanfic são de propriedade material e intelectual de Massami Kurumada e demais empresas detentoras dos direitos de publicação e exibição. Sem fins lucrativos e blá, blá, blá.

Este fic tem muitas situações baseadas em filmes como "O último Samurai", "Memórias de uma gueixa", e do anime "Rurouni Kenshin", que serviram de inspiração e base. Contém Yaoi.

**&&&&&**

**PRÓLOGO**

**Oculto**

Determinadas histórias se tornam lendas, contudo, seus protagonistas estão fadados ao eterno anonimato, seja pela nobreza de suas ações ou pela natureza mortal de seus crimes. O que vem a ser nobreza ou crueldade é dependente do ponto de vista sob o qual se observa. Foram adorados por uns, temidos por outros, porém, julgados por todos.

Ser ou não um deles não é uma questão de querer. Se nasce predestinado ao ofício. Embora possa soar um tanto sombrio aos que desconhecem o estilo de vida recluso das figuras da noite, se nasce destinado a percorrer os caminhos ocultos pelas sombras, camuflados pela obscuridade. Ninguém sabe seus nomes, ninguém sabe onde vivem, ninguém vê seus rostos, negros são seus trajes... são apenas sombras ágeis na escuridão.

Vermelho. Vermelho é o sangue que banha suas espadas e marca seu caminho. A confirmação do cumprimento do dever demonstrada em cada gota, o seu legado.

Sombras do terror vivo nos pesadelos dos despertos, vultos dos altruístas que lutaram pela modificação da história de um povo sem clamar qualquer reconhecimento para si. A base de sua crença definida em uma única palavra chave: anonimato

Assim somos nós. Aqueles cuja lenda diz que habitavam os bosques do Senhor Sojobo o rei dos Tengu, os pássaros demônio, dos quais descendemos e com quem aprendemos as artes do submundo e do controle do corpo, da mente e da harmonia com a natureza, habitantes das sombras e da névoa, os filhos livres das encostas das montanhas.

O mistério nos envolve, nos criamos nas sombras, nossas glórias são somente nossas, pois o anonimato nos impede de revelar nossos feitos; nos criamos no receio daqueles que não compreendem as técnicas, incitamos a curiosidade e a imaginação de homens e meninos. Nossas habilidades tidas como sobrenaturais.

Porém, o preço para uma vida cheia de aventuras é um aprendizado, por vezes, árduo e doloroso, abdicar da vida comum das demais crianças e percorrer caminhos regidos pela disciplina, treino e meditação constante, perseverança e, acima de tudo, humildade. Esses foram os rígidos princípios com os quais meu Mestre iniciou meu treinamento, muitos anos atrás.

O caminho não precisa ser um calvário, mas sem obstáculos não se cresce. De cada desafio deve-se tirar uma lição e jamais fazê-los maiores do que realmente são. Uma lição que aprendi bem. Não há problema sem solução, assim como não há noite sem o raiar de um novo dia.

Por anos convivi com eles mas custei a compreender, realmente, o que significa ser um ninja. Até que um dia o destino cruzou nossos caminhos, e com meu Mestre aprendi a magia da arte, sua história, seu objetivo.

Isso me causava orgulho e me sentia realmente afortunado por ser o meu Mestre um homem tão generoso, me senti orgulhoso por pertencer à uma classe de guerreiros tão valorosos e habilidosos quanto humildes.

Mas também aprendi que em toda parte há pessoas que corrompem o espírito de uma ideologia em proveito próprio, para instaurar o medo e o terror puro e simples no povo temeroso. Que abandonaram os princípios mais elementares de nossa classe. Treinados da mesma forma como eu fui, mas sem os rígidos mandamentos que meu mestre me incutiu. Se hoje sou quem sou, devo a ele. Ao homem que me tornou mais do que seu discípulo, criou-me como seu herdeiro, mudando meu destino para sempre.

Começo a refletir sobre minha vida desde a noite tempestuosa de verão que me trouxe ao Dojo até o amanhecer de fim de outono em que o deixei: o dia em que também meu Mestre me deixou. Lembro-me como se houvesse acontecido ontem, de cada primeiro floco de neve do inverno sobre as folhas das árvores do jardim do Dojo, já amareladas pelo outono.

Apesar de todos os percalços ocorridos durante os longos anos, agora tão distantes, em que minha vida se resumiu ao internato, treinos e dedicação às artes marciais, tenho lembranças que jamais esquecerei, pessoas de quem sinto falta, e pessoas cuja simples memória me causa o rancor que me consome.

Teria sido o tempo mais feliz de minha vida, não terminasse de forma tão trágica. Muito tempo se passou e os serviços daqueles como meu Mestre e eu se tornaram desnecessários aos fins a que se destinavam. Fomos abandonados à nossa própria sorte, esquecidos por aqueles a quem prestamos serviços. Descartados como objetos sem valor. Por mais que não me conforme com isso, lembro-me de meu Mestre dizendo que deveria ser assim. Jamais trairíamos nossos ideais em busca de qualquer reconhecimento.

O que foi feito passou a fazer parte do passado, e quem olha para trás não enxerga o futuro e deixa de usufruir a vida. Jurei a mim mesmo que aproveitaria a minha ao máximo, em respeito à memória de meu mestre, que faleceu ainda tão jovem buscando me proteger.

A estabilidade econômica se iniciou, assim como a modernização, e aqueles como nós ficaram reclusos e, após todos os esforços que fizemos, do sangue que derramamos para que fosse possível essa realização, vemos nossa arte se dissipar e dar lugar a reles criminosos que se utilizam de nossos trajes e se encobrem com nossa bandeira para cometer crimes sem qualquer contexto ou razão maior. Não que essa seja uma razão que justifique um crime como os que cometemos.

É bem verdade que matamos e enganamos, e não me orgulho disso, mas foi por algo maior do que eu, ou meu Mestre, ou qualquer outra pessoa isolada, fizemos tudo por nossa Nação. O sacrifício de alguns em benefício de muitos.

Minha vida se regeu pelos parâmetros desta vida, que foi a única que conheci realmente. O clã ao qual pertenci há muito se desfez, em meio às chamas daquela madrugada de outono, um amanhecer que jamais esquecerei. Depois disso, daqueles que sobreviveram nunca mais ouvi falar, cada qual seguiu seu caminho, assim como eu segui o meu.

CONTINUA...


	2. Arashi

Primeiramente agradeço as reviews recebidas pelo prólogo.

**CAPÍTULO I - ARASHI (tempestade)**

**Parte I: O HOMEM CARECA**

Era verão, e o forte calor assolava o vilarejo de pescadores. Época de chuvas torrenciais que deixavam as ondas do mar ainda mais revoltas e perigosas. O forte ruído das águas batendo-se contra a encosta podia ser escutado à distância. O tempo abafado e sufocante parecia acentuar o cheiro da maresia no ar que se respirava, impregnado em toda parte, mas naquela noite em especial o ar parecia mais pesado de se respirar, algo quase opressor e, de certa forma sinistro, podia ser sentido na atmosfera.

O céu escuro da noite sem luar naquele pequeno vilarejo na periferia da província portuária de Kobe vez ou outra era iluminado pelo clarão dos relâmpagos que cortavam o céu e iluminavam as matas da encosta, os barcos atracados no pequeno cais, as ondas erguendo-se cada vez mais altas, anunciando que a tempestade não havia saciado sua fúria pelas espessas nuvens carregadas, seguidos dos fortes estrondos dos trovões.

Kiki olhava pela fresta da porta sua mãe, uma ex-gueixa que deixara a Okya para se casar com um pescador e o homem, agora seu padrasto, conversando com um homem careca muito bem vestido com roupas que ele nunca vira antes. Sua mãe o orientara a permanecer em silêncio enquanto aquele homem estivesse na casa da família.

Todos no cômodo ao lado falavam baixo, e vez por outra sua mãe olhava em sua direção com olhar pesaroso, mantendo a cabeça baixa a maior parte do tempo. Ao abandonar a Okya onde foi gueixa teve de deixar todos os seus pertences para pagar seu débito com a casa, levando consigo somente o filho de 8 anos.

Ela havia se apaixonado pelo pescador e fugido para casar-se com ele, mas não podia deixar o filho na casa de chá. Era um mundo dominado por mulheres e a ele estaria reservado o papel sempre inferior de serviçal, mensageiro, ou pior. A "mãe", dona da Okya jamais ia aceitar criar o filho de uma ex-gueixa, principalmente porque ele não lhe daria lucro algum.

Mal sabia ela que o destino que aguardava seu pequeno filho não era muito diferente. Seu marido, um pescador humilde e sem muitas posses não tinha condições de manter uma família grande. Ele próprio já tinha três filhos de mais idade que o ajudavam no serviço de pesca, e após muita discussão, ela aceitou que seu filho fosse vendido a um mercador.

Por muitas vezes aquele homem aparecia nas aldeias vizinhas, e sempre comprava um ou dois jovens, que partiam com ele numa carruagem, e nunca mais eram vistos pela região.

O Homem era Tatsume Takumaru, um fiel servidor de um milionário industrial Japonês, Mistsumasa Kido–Sama. O tal careca nunca revelou o que fazia com os menores que comprava na região, e o receio que sua figura despertava jamais ofereceu muitas oportunidades para tal tipo de questionamento.

Kiki olhou curioso pelo canto onde permanecia, e via o modo como sua mãe e padrasto pareciam reverenciá-lo com respeito e temor. Ele mesmo sentia medo do homem e nem havia se aproximado. Mais um clarão rasgou o céu seguido de um forte estrondo que ecoou no ar. Era possível ver, por um instante as grossas gotas de chuva caindo do lado de fora, o ruído forte da água batendo sobre as paredes e telhado, o som do mar agitado pelas ondas que se arrebentavam contra a praia.

Naquele momento algumas vidas teriam seus futuros alterados de forma brusca. Um segundo. Esse foi o tempo da pronúncia da palavra que mudaria para sempre o destino de um garoto em especial. Um segundo foi o tempo que se levou para dizer: "hai".

Observou sua mãe se levantar e ir até ele, caminhando com a elegância e suavidade inerentes às gueixas, ainda que agora fosse a esposa de um humilde pescador, sem os kimonos caros de seda coloridos, maquiagem ou o cabelo impecavelmente preso.

O negócio havia sido fechado. Kiki partiria com o homem careca para onde quer que ele fosse. Sua mãe ajoelhou-se diante dele, apoiando os dedos sobre seus lábios, num gesto que pedia para que ele não dissesse nada. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela o abraçou fortemente, dando-lhe um beijo.

"Nunca se esqueça de que te amo, e o que estou fazendo é para o seu bem." – Ela sabia que não suportaria ver seu filho passar uma vida de privações ainda que fosse ao seu lado, e por isso acreditava que Kiki teria um destino melhor se fosse levado pelo mercador.

Kiki foi levado pela mãe até a sala, onde o homem levantou-se, fazendo sinal para que o garoto o acompanhasse. Seguindo as ordens de sua mãe ele deveria obedecer o tal sujeito, mas seu medo e aflição eram maiores do que ele sequer imaginou que poderia sentir. Os pequenos dedinhos agarrados ao kimono da mãe logo foram separados dele pelo tal homem careca. Ninguém disse nada. Sua mãe o olhou pela última vez com pesar. A tristeza que a dominava era refletida em seus olhos, sempre tão brilhantes com se as estrelas habitassem dentro deles. Agora esta luz estava enevoada, e o brilho que se via ali eram as lágrimas que lhe corriam insistentemente pela face.

Com os joelhos tremendo, o pequeno acompanhou o homem até a porta, onde uma carruagem, com mais um garoto dentro os aguardava. Assustou-se ao ver os cavalos relincharem com o susto causado pelo trovão e tentou correr para dentro, para perto de sua mãe, mas sem sucesso.

Yuri observava o filho assustado buscando por ela, mas ela nada podia fazer. Um outro homem, que até então não tinha visto, o puxou com força, machucando seu braço, e empurrando-o para dentro da carruagem onde o homem careca e o outro menino o esperavam.

Tatsumi fez um sinal para que Kiki se calasse e parasse de chorar e assim ele o fez, mas não porque o gesto havia sido gentil ou oferecesse algum conforto, muito pelo contrário, sentiu medo do homem. Ele parecia grande, malvado e intimidador. Ouviu falarem muita coisa sobre ele, inclusive que ele comia as crianças que levava para longe da família. Ficou com medo, e encolheu-se contra um canto, no chão do outro lado do coche, com o outro menino.

O outro homem que guiava a carruagem açoitou os cavalos que iniciaram uma marcha rápida na direção ordenada, acelerando o trote cada vez mais. Em poucos segundos estavam galopando para longe. Kiki sentia o coração se apertar. Imaginava que jamais veria sua mãe novamente, que nunca voltaria à aldeia que um dia chamou de lar.

Pela janela aberta da carruagem podia ver as poucas luzes da aldeia e da casa onde viveu nos últimos meses ficar cada vez menor até desaparecer por completo. Sua mente estava voltada para tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração mistas aos pequenos e abafados choramingos e soluços que vez ou outra irrompiam por sua garganta, o som do trote rápido dos cavalos e do chicote açoitando o lombo dos animais, os ralhos do cocheiro, o som da tempestade, das ondas do mar cada vez mais longe.

Não sabia por que lugar estava sendo conduzido, apenas via vez ou outra vultos pretos e compridos ao longo do caminho quando um clarão de luz rápido iluminava o céu. Sentia o sacolejo da carruagem na estrada de terra, se é que era uma estrada e não uma picada no meio da mata que os conduziria a um lugar tenebroso.

Se passaram o que pareciam horas naquele movimento, com o condutor ralhando com os animais. O homem careca estava recostado contra uma das paredes do coche, com os olhos fechados. Parecia dormir, mas vez ou outra abria os olhos para espiar os dois garotos.

Tatsume estava preocupado em evitar fugas como as que aconteceram da última vez, quando o garoto pulou para fora com a carruagem em movimento e acabou caindo pelo barranco. Era bom que nenhum dos dois tentasse algo desse tipo. Não queria ter de dar explicações a Mitsumasa-sama sobre razões pelas quais alguns pequenos conseguiam fugir de sua vigilância, isso acima de tudo significava que ele era incompetente e que seu patrão estava perdendo dinheiro por causa dele.

Kiki sentia vontade de chorar quando sua imaginação infantil lhe criava imagens do homem careca cozinhando os pequenos, como lhe disseram. Por vezes imaginava se este homem não o abandonaria em maio a mata fechada para que fosse devorado pelos lobos.

Lobos! Sim, acabara de ouvir um uivo assustador, e percebera que o homem que conduzia a carruagem guiava cada vez mais rápido, estalando o chicote nos lombos dos cavalos que corriam freneticamente, fazendo com que todos no interior do coche balançassem de um lado para o outro.

O cocheiro parecia assustado e gritava coisas sobre maus presságios. Cavalos eram ouvidos, mas em número muito maior. Como se fossem vários no silêncio da noite, se aproximando cava vez mais depressa.

Kiki agora sabia que estavam no meio de uma floresta, pois o farfalhar das folhas das árvores balançadas pelo vento forte substituíra o som do mar, os vultos pretos que vira outrora eram troncos espessos ao longo do trajeto.

As duas crianças se assustaram quando viram o homem careca desembainhar uma espada enorme e aproximar-se da janela de forma cautelosa. Os dois começaram a chorar descontroladamente, para irritação do sujeito.

"CALADOS, PESTINHAS!!!! Ou uso essa espada em vocês." – rosnou ele, fazendo-os calarem mais do que depressa.

Tatsume olhou janela afora e observou quatro cavalos se aproximando. Havia desembainhado a espada pensando se tratar de um assalto, muito comum naquela região. Fixando o olhar nos elementos que se aproximavam reconheceu o brasão num dos candeeiros.

Cutucando o coche com a bainha da espada deu ordens ao condutor para que parasse, ao que o mesmo obedeceu imediatamente. Os cavalos os alcançaram, parando ao lado da porta da carruagem, aberta por Tatsume.

"Senhores, o que fazem por estas bandas?" – disse ele, reverenciando um dos homens encapuzados que encontrava-se mais à frente. O ninja desceu de seu cavalo, aproximando-se da carruagem e olhando em seu interior os dois pequenos garotos assustados com seus olhos perspicazes.

"São eles que vão para o dojo?" – perguntou o homem encapuzado. Kiki, por uma curiosidade súbita olhou na direção do homem mascarado, vendo apenas um par de olhos azuis escuros. Tatsume ordenou que se abaixasse, agredindo-o com a bainha da espada. Kiki fez como lhe fora imposto.

"Perdão pela indisciplina dele, senhor. Sim. São os dois que serão levados para iniciar os treinamentos. Algum problema?" – Tatsume soava receoso ao falar com aquele homem. Reverenciava-o com muito respeito. Sequer levantara a cabeça para olhar-lhe nos olhos.

"Vamos acompanhar vocês até as proximidades de Kyoto. Mitsumasa-Sama ouviu boatos de roubos por estas estradas e não que arriscar perder mais dois alunos."

"Mais dois? Senhor?".

"Sim, a carruagem conduzida por Markino foi assaltada e todos os ocupantes mortos." – dizendo isso o homem voltou a montar seu cavalo, e a marcha acelerada para retornar a cidade de Kyoto foi retomada ainda mais veloz.

CONTINUA ...


	3. A trama da revolução

CAPÍTULO II – OLHOS VERDES

Primeiro, os meus agradecimentos pelas reviews recebidas. Obrigada a todos que deixaram seus comentários muito simpáticos.

O vocabulário utilizado:

_Maiko _– aprendiz de gueixa. Estudante da arte gueixa.

_Oni _– demônio – no Japão, o termo serve para designar os espíritos, sejam eles bons ou maus.

**Nota da autora: **Neste conto o Mu chama-se Musashi: 1° porque é japonês e 2° porque começa com Mu, assim, Mu seria como um apelido, muito embora seja o nome de ninja dele, que significa "inexistente".

**&**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Parte II – OLHOS VERDES**

Há dois dias e duas noites Kiki, o outro garoto e o homem careca sacolejavam no coche. O garoto sentia-se tão incomodado que parecia haver levado uma surra. O rosto ainda doía da pancada com a bainha da espada.

Mas o que mais lhe afligia era a saudade de sua casa, de sua mãe, de seus amigos. Vez ou outra fechava os olhos e conseguia se lembrar do rosto deles, mas outras imagens também lhe vinham à mente, como sua partida, seu lar ficando cada vez mais distante até sumir na completa escuridão.

Deviam estar chegando ao destino, pois o som dos cavalos que os escoltava foi ficando cada vez mais distante até não mais ser ouvido. Tatsume olhou para fora, vendo os cavaleiros encapuzados distanciarem-se e embrenharem-se mata adentro, desaparecendo tão rápido quanto pareceram surgir noites atrás.

Assim como nos dias anteriores no horário do almoço pararam na estrada, já próximo de um vilarejo para uma refeição rápida, dar descanso e um pouco de água aos animais que foram tirados dos arreios por algumas horas.

O outro menino, até então não tinha dito uma única palavra, e ao contrário de Kiki, apesar de assustado parecia resignado com seu destino. Kiki tinha vontade de perguntar a ele se ele sabia o que aconteceria, mas qualquer tipo de som proferido por um dos garotos parecia irritar o homem careca. Qual seria o nome dele?

Ao ser autorizado a sair do coche Kiki olhou em volta. Não chovia mais. A temperatura era agradável, e parecia ser um começo de tarde a julgar pela coloração do céu, que adquiria contornos alaranjados em contraste com o azul muito claro. Poucas nuvens, vento morno. Não estivesse na situação que estava até teria se divertido com isso. Podia ver ao longe os vales enevoados.

Ele e o outro garoto comeram em silêncio, voltando para dentro da carruagem, que novamente retomou o curso. Era o início da terceira noite quando chegaram ao que parecia ser o destino final. Kiki podia ouvir muitos sons, pessoas falando, o som de outras carruagens e carroças se movendo... o cheiro daquele lugar era diferente, não havia maresia, mas não havia cheiro de árvores e plantas também, estranho.

A carruagem parou e aporta se abriu. Tatsume puxou o outro garoto, o qual ainda nem sabia o nome, para fora e o entregou a um homem idoso mas de aparência serena e gentil, que o conduziu para dentro de uma casa enorme e de muros altos e portas fortes rapidamente.

"Fique aí dentro, moleque!" – Tatsume ordenou a Kiki. Não que ele pensasse em fugir, pois nem sabia onde estava, mas sentiu calafrio de pensar que ficaria sozinho com o homem careca até o momento em que chegasse ao seu destino final. A companhia do outro garoto, ainda que de veras calada, lhe transmitia uma certa segurança. Embora assustado o outro estava resignado, mas também confiante. No tempo em que esteve sozinho, observou pela janela a cidade.

Viu as luzes dos candeeiros acesas, janelas iluminadas de comércios, as pessoas andando nas ruas estreitas com algo no chão que não era terra ou areia, em belos kimonos. Viu uma jovem _maiko _com o rosto pintadocom aquele pó branco, e os lábios vermelho-carmim, os cabelos presos impecavelmente, o kimono colorido bem amarrado. Lembrou-se de quando vivia na Okia com sua mãe e isso o fez entristecer-se. Ela disse que o amava, mas então por que o deixou partir? Por que o abandonou? Ficou perdido nos pensamentos até que notou que as pessoas começavam a andar mais apressadas de um lado para o outro.

Começava a chover naquele instante e as pessoas aceleravam o passo em busca de abrigos contra os grossos pingos de água que caíam do céu. Era sempre assim no verão. De um instante para o outro o dia ensolarado era coberto de nuvens que despejavam toda sua água nas pessoas. Kiki gostava de chuva, de brincar nas poças d'água, se sujar na lama, ainda que recebesse a desaprovação da mãe que lhe dizia que era um porquinho. Será que teria chance de brincar na chuva outra vez?

Observou atentamente uma imagem lhe chamar a atenção em meio à correria que se formava na medida em que a chuva aumentava. Três homens elegantemente compostos andavam pela rua, acompanhados de outros três garotos, pouco mais velhos que ele, que empunhavam um objeto estranho: Um cabo comprido com algo na ponta que se assemelhava a um chapéu, só que bem maior, e que servia para proteger os homens da chuva.

O homem que caminhava à frente era bem mais velho que os outros dois, tinha a barba branca evidente, meio careca, usando uma roupa que ele nuca vira ninguém usar antes, apenas o homem careca. As calças não eram como as dos kimonos, eram bem mais justas, o obi, a parte superior do kimono também. Ele usava uma camisa branca por baixo e uma coisa estranha amarrada em torno do pescoço. Suas roupas eram de cor escura, um azul marinho bem forte, sem adornos ou bordados. Nos pés aquele senhor usava a mesma coisa estranha que o homem careca usava, mas não sabia como aquilo se chamava.

Olhou para ele curioso, o modo elegante, calmo e sem pressa com que se deslocava, mas depois sua atenção foi atraída para os dois homens que o acompanhavam. Bem mais jovens que o primeiro, com os cabelos compridos, igualmente elegantes no modo de vestir e de andar, porém estes usavam as tradicionais roupas japonesas.

Um deles tinha os cabelos negros com reflexos azuis como o céu do início da noite, os traços muito fortes e definidos no rosto, não conseguiu ver seus olhos, pois ele olhava para o chão rindo de alguma coisa. Trajava um belo quimono de calças azuis e obi cinza muito discreto, com os longos cabelos impecavelmente presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto de sua nuca, deixando à mostra sua pele muito branca e evidenciando sua forma esbelta e altiva.

O segundo acompanhante foi quem mais lhe chamou a atenção. Os cabelos cor de lavanda muito claros, que ele só havia visto uma única vez, igual ao de uma das gueixas da Okya onde sua mãe trabalhou, a pele muito alva, da cor das nuvens em um dia de sol que contrastava com o kimono completamente negro que vestia, igualmente esbelto e de traços mais delicados que o outro, com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, a franja rebelde deixava os fios soltos diante de seu rosto, pôde ver, no momento em que ele levantou a cabeça que seus olhos eram de um verde intenso.

Kiki sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha. Seria ele um _oni_? Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos quando o homem careca adentrou novamente a carruagem e voltaram a se deslocar pela cidade. Kiki agora estava sozinho com ele.

**Parte III – CONSPIRAÇÕES**

Mitsumassa Kido era um poderoso industrial japonês. Um homem cuja família havia acumulado muitas posses nos anos em que o Japão abriu sua economia para o ocidente. Assim como muito homens ricos da alta sociedade japonesa ele estava descontente com a tomada do poder pelos Shoguns, os senhores feudais do Japão, donos de imensas propriedades e riquezas.

Não que fosse ruim o fato de eles terem poder, o que era ruim era o fato de fecharem o Japão para as relações com o ocidente prejudicando outros comerciantes, como ele próprio.

Ademais, Mitsumassa achava um absurdo o modo como os Daimiyos mantinham seu poder. A força era a única linguagem que a maioria deles parecia conhecer, e suas guardas pessoais, compostas pelos samurais que eram os mais habilidosos guerreiros conhecidos, mantinham o respeito pelo Shogunato através da espada.

Muito embora o bushidô, o código samurai, fosse contra a violência pareceu que o tempo havia se encarregado de criar uma nova geração de guerreiros que tivessem uma visão distorcida do código de honra.

A pior das coisas era que os Daimiyos – senhores feudais, e o Shogun – líder nacional, tinham o apoio do imperador. Era como se esses houvessem sido nomeados por ele como mantenedores da paz social e de seus interesses. Desta forma ninguém ousava desafiar abertamente os samurais e seus senhores sob pena de serem acusados de traição e insurreição contra o imperador, representante Divino, do Japão. As punições poderiam ser as mais severas, desde a perda total dos bens e posses do rebelde, até a morte por decapitação - o destino dos piores hereges.

Já era hora de uma revolução. Há muitos anos que o Japão carecia de atitudes que tirassem o poder das mãos dos Shoguns, e enfraquecessem os Daimiyos que eram sua base de sustentação. Era necessário que se abrissem novamente as fronteiras comerciais para que o país buscasse novos mercados e gerasse dinheiro para crescer, criando novos tempos de prosperidade nas relações com o Ocidente.

A insatisfação crescia em cada lugar, porém não havia quem abertamente se dispusesse a lutar contra a autoridade dos Daimiyos que criavam impostos escorchantes, e sua guarda pessoal composta pelos grupos de samurais que pela força e habilidades com as espadas impunham sua vontade aos cidadãos, ditando suas próprias regras.

Muitos foram os grupos oposicionistas que lutaram contra o Shogunato, mas as ações eram temerárias demais, mal planejadas, executadas por pessoas mal preparadas, dilapidando fortunas o que culminava com a ruína total do opositor.

Muitos Daimiyos enriqueceram assim, apossando-se dos bens dos opositores do regime para encorpar seu patrimônio pessoal. Muitos revolucionários perderam bens, até algumas fortunas. Outros acabaram mortos em conflitos diretos com os samurais, e outros tantos tiveram suas residências esbulhadas, retirados delas à força e mortos em praça pública, ou decapitados e suas cabeças expostas em áreas de movimento para servirem de exemplo.

Mitsumassa Kido era um homem muito experiente e inteligente. Poderia ser um grande estrategista militar se desejasse, e justamente por isso era visado pelos Daimiyos como ameaça ao seu poder. Estes, porém, nunca conseguiram reunir provas suficientes de que ele conspirava contra o imperador.

Era um homem cuja família havia acumulado uma grande fortuna quando da abertura dos portos japoneses ao ocidente, e que agora, com a reclusão do Japão em relação ao mundo exterior, estava descontente, dedicando-se a gastar sua fortuna na formação de um grupo de lutadores especializados, com um único objetivo: destruir o shogunato.

Os industriais buscaram formar alianças entre si, de forma que fosse mais eficiente e menos dispendioso custear uma revolução. O receio de ser uma ação que somente demonstraria resultados em longo prazo fazia com que fossem cautelosos, diferentemente daqueles mais imediatistas e imprudentes que buscaram resultados rápidos e acabaram falidos, ou então mortos, acusados de traição.

Até o momento a revolução se baseara apenas nas práticas lobistas, realizadas entre os políticos e Daimiyos próximos ao imperador por alguns empresários menores, mas ambiciosos. Porém, a situação estava ficando insustentável desde o momento em que os Daimiyos passaram a exercer influência sobre a política nacional. Era impossível atentar contra qualquer um deles devido a habilidade de suas guardas pessoais.

A economia ficava cada vez mais restrita, fábricas e empresas fechando sem a atividade ocidental para garantir as exportações. Era hora de uma ação mais drástica, a partida para a luta armada e a revolução civil, fosse o caso. Mas antes de tudo, Mitsumassa sabia que era necessário enfraquecer o poder dos Senhores feudais e, conseqüentemente, o governo; além de encontrar uma forma de vencer os Samurais que, sem um líder, de nada serviam.

Bons lutadores haviam aos montes, mas em poucos – contados nos dedos – se podia depositar alguma confiança. A confiança nos executores dos trabalhos que deveriam ser realizados era a base do sucesso de tão arriscada operação.

O pensamento lógico de Mistsumasa informava que a única medida a ser tomada era causar o caos nas fileiras samurais através de ações não tão louváveis, práticas que seriam consideradas desonrosas pelos seguidores do bushidô, pois as lutas não seriam em pé de igualdade. Isso fazia com que os demais revolucionários hesitassem na hora de agir. A honra ainda era a questão mais controvertida e delicada, o maior problema enfrentado por aqueles que desejavam mudanças.

Não poderiam lutar abertamente contra o Shogun, os Daimiyos e os Samurais; mas também não aceitavam a idéia de ataques promovidos em emboscadas traiçoeiras. Assim, ficavam excluídos do grupo de lutadores os seguidores fiéis do Bushidô. Também não podiam contar com mercenários, pois estes atendiam a quem pagasse mais. Assim, Mitsumassa, ao longo dos últimos anos, formou uma guarda pessoal composta por lutadores com ideais maiores, mas que não tivessem desprezo pela vida ou pelo código de conduta.

Ninguém conhecia quem eram esse lutadores. Nunca os viram, mas suas ações já eram conhecidas. Comerciantes, vagabundos, empresários, donas de casa e crianças já haviam ouvido falar de como um castelo feudal havia sido invadido recentemente e o Senhor morto a golpes de espada. O que ninguém era capaz de entender era como alguém teria sido capaz de passar pelos samurais que faziam a guarda.

Ninguém havia visto ou escutado nada. A forma como o assassino entrou e saiu do castelo sem passar pelos guardas era um mistério. Era como se nem a vítima soubesse o que a atacou, e talvez não soubesse mesmo. A única resposta que parecia convencer a todos era a de que um demônio havia matado o Senhor Feudal. Quando ouviu essa explicação estapafúrdia de um empregado, Mitsumassa riu. Realmente seu 'agente' havia cumprido a missão com perfeição.

Olhou para fora, vendo que começava a chover novamente. Os grossos pingos d'água escorriam pelas telhas da entrada do dojo. Calçou os sapatos e esperou pacientemente até que um menino, de uns onze ou doze anos veio com um guarda chuva, seguido de outros dois garotos de mesma idade.

Mu e Camus esperavam do lado de fora do dojo, aguardando a saída de Mitsumassa. Os dois o acompanhariam até um compromisso que ele tinha marcado para aquela noite numa Okiya. Provavelmente mais uma daquelas longas reuniões em que nada era decidido.

O mais velho caminhava a frente seguido de perto pelos dois. Ainda que conversassem entre si Mu e Camus mantinham os olhos voltados para as pessoas que passavam por eles prestando atenção e cada um. Todas apressadas buscando proteger-se da chuva que caía de forma intensa.

Caminhavam pelas ruas estreitas, evitando as poças de água que se formavam no chão, mas já estavam com os pés molhados.

"Merda!" – rosnou Camus olhando para o chão. Odiava aquela sensação do pé molhado. Mu olhou por um instante o outro mas logo voltou a atenção para o caminho por onde andavam. Os dois rapazes observaram um grupo de pessoas que se escondia sob uma marquise de uma loja de sedas, evitando a chuva. Podiam escutar comentários sobre a morte do Senhor do Feudo de uma província próxima.

"Tatsume contou que dizem por aí que ele foi morto por um demônio." – Falou Mitsumassa. Mu e Camus riram.

"Ta vendo Musashi! Eu te disse que você era um garoto muito mau!" – Comentou Camus baixinho, olhando para o chão. Mu teve que rir daquele comentário. Mal sabia Camus os percalços por que ele teve que passar para cumprir a missão que lhe foi dada. Observou em volta e viu a carruagem que trazia Tatsume. Observou um garoto dentro dela que o observava. Provavelmente teriam mais um aluno no dojo.

Os três pararam na porta da Okiya. Os garotos fecharam o guarda chuva e passaram por uma porta lateral que os conduzia a uma área de empregados. Mitsumassa seguiu em frente, acompanhado de Camus e Mu. Avistaram os outros empresários que participariam da Reunião. Alguns rostos novos. Mu e Camus na gostavam dessas aparições repentinas de novatos, e redobravam os cuidados com a segurança de Mitsumassa. Normalmente eram apresentados como administradores da fortuna do industrial, mas a verdade era que compunham sua guarda pessoal.

Feitas as apresentações da mesma forma cortês de sempre, os homens se sentaram e iniciaram as mesmas conversas em tom baixo, enquanto algumas gueixas das quais eram clientes serviam chá, dançavam e tocavam _shamissen._

As Okiyas eram o locais mais requisitados para tratar de negócios 'escusos'. Fossem grupos revolucionários contra o Shogunato ou a _Yakuza_, o tratamento discreto e o sigilo que reinava nesses locais era o mesmo.

As gueixas belas e delicadas se assemelhavam a bonecas de porcelana com seus rostos pintados de branco, os olhos muito negros, os lábios vermelho carmim, os cabelos impecáveis como o de bonecas – mantidos ao custo de muita cera, além dos luxuosos kimonos de seda - muito coloridos das jovens maikos e mais serenos das gueixas davam ao ambiente um colorido agradável. Todas elas pareciam alheias aos assuntos tratados internamente, preocupando-se apenas com o entretenimento que proporcionavam aos clientes.

Muitas vezes a conversa era deixada de lado para apreciar algumas danças com leques, ou a música tocada delicadamente e de forma hábil pelas maikos e gueixas. Os lampiões proporcionavam um tom amarelado de luz combinado à decoração com flores em belos arranjos feitos em _ikebana_, biombos com desenhos manuais de animais e plantas e a mesa de chá bem arrumada, alguns homens conversavam em tom sério, em meio a fumaça dos charutos e da água quente do chá que era servido; tramando formas de enfrentar, não diretamente, o poder dos senhores dos feudos comandantes da região.

Muitos conspiravam e confabulavam, mas de tudo o que foi dito, apenas uma coisa interessava a Mitsumassa: um Senhor de um feudo distante iria chegar e se hospedar numa propriedade local. Kanon era irmão gêmeo de Saga, o mais poderoso e cruel Shogun. Mas não ficava muito atrás do gêmeo no quesito maldade. Os dois eram ruins como cobras. Atentar contra a vida dele dentro do feudo do senhor que o hospedaria seria uma mostra de extrema ousadia.

Assim a reunião terminou. Mitsumassa não explicitara seus planos para ninguém. Tudo aconteceria no mais absoluto sigilo. Seria um acaso, já que nenhuma providência foi acertada.

Novamente todos os conspiradores saíram da Casa de Chá com a nítida sensação de que a reunião tinha sido totalmente infrutífera, e que só estavam perdendo o tempo deles e se arriscando a serem descobertos cedo ou tarde. Mas para Mitsumassa esse era o perfeito início de um novo plano. Mu e Camus sabiam disso e Camus tinha a nítida sensação de que seria ele a executar esta missão.

CONTINUA...

Não tive tempo de revisar este capítulo, então se acharem algum erro, por favor, me avise. Eu acho que preciso de uma Beta Reader...

Beijos

_Kika-sama._


	4. Inimigos explícitos e ocultos

Bem, inicialmente agradeço as reviews recebidas pelo capítulo anterior. Espero que o desenrolar da história continue agradando. Desde já peço perdão se este capítulo parece meio desconexo, mas tenho que começar a apresentar os personagens para que depois as histórias se encaixem de uma vez. Mal posso esperar para pôr a mão na massa e escrever um capítulo com mais ação.

Segue um pequeno vocabulário de alguns termos utilizados neste capítulo:

Gomen desculpe

Sensei professor(es)

Onnagatas homens que se vestiam como gueixas, estudando inclusive artes como dança e shamissen (instrumento musical). Também eram conhecidos como Otoko Gueixas, ou gueixas masculinas.

Danna seria o 'patrocinador' de uma gueixa. O admirador de arte gueixa que gasta grandes somas em dinheiro com quimonos e presentes para a sua 'protegida'. Uma gueixa pode ter mais de um Danna.

Kunoichi são ninjas do sexo feminino.

&

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Parte IV: O DOJO**

A carruagem andava mais devagar agora que estavam em meio as ruas da cidade de Kioto. Era possível ouvir claramente o trotar dos cavalos contra o piso de pedras que revestia o caminho. Movimentaram-se em silêncio por algum tempo até que a carruagem parou novamente.

Kiki estava conseguindo controlar sua ansiedade até aquele momento, mais por receio da pessoa de seu acompanhante do que por realmente se sentir calmo, mas a nova parada o fez retomar o sentimento de inquietação. Passou a pensar se aconteceria com ele como aconteceu com o outro garoto que viera consigo até aquele estranho lugar. Seria ele deixado naquele local onde pararam, indo o homem careca embora?

O homem que conduzia os cavalos abria a porta do coche e um garoto, que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho do que Kiki fez uma reverência ao ver o homem saindo de dentro da carruagem. Ele também trazia um daqueles estranhos chapéus com cabo que vira mais cedo. Aquele grande chapéu que protegia as pessoas da chuva.

Levantou os olhos para o homem careca e este fez sinal para que o acompanhasse. Muito acanhado Kiki desceu do coche e aproximou-se dele, seguindo-o para dentro da morada. Ficou impressionado com o lugar onde estava.

Era uma rua estreita, delineada por um enorme muro de pedras que ia até onde a vista alcançava. Parecia um castelo, daqueles que sua mãe contava nas histórias para ele dormir. Estava parado diante de uma porta enorme, sob um beiral de madeira muito trabalhado que simulava a entrada de um grande templo. Podia ver copas de árvores erguendo-se acima dos muros, e observava a água da chuva escorrer pelas paredes de pedra, molhando os pequenos musgos verdes que nasciam em sua base.

Pouco se importava com o homem careca naquele momento. Aquele lugar era a coisa mais bela que ele já imaginou que poderia existir. Haviam algumas tábuas de madeira muito brilhante com coisas escritas nas paredes dos dois lados da enorme porta, mas não fazia idéia do que estava escrito lá. Sentiu um frio na barriga quando a porta se abriu para eles entrarem, rangendo e dando impressão de ser muito pesada.

Tatsume entrou e trouxe Kiki pelo braço, enquanto o garoto ainda tentava observar mais coisas que haviam do lado de fora. A enorme ante-sala deixou Kiki assustado. Aquilo realmente devia ser um castelo. Tatsume deixou os calçados na área reservada perto da porta e Kiki fez o mesmo. Mas ainda sim, sentia que seus pés podiam sujar o chão imaculado daquele lugar. A madeira escura brilhava à luz dos candeeiros acesos por todo aquele hall. No final dele, havia uma outra sala, daquelas com portas de correr que parecia ainda maior do que onde ele estava. Perdeu seus olhos em curiosidade naquele lugar, observando tudo o que era possível pela porta entreaberta: o chão estava coberto por um enorme tatame, havia uma espécie de altar e no centro dele estava montada uma enorme armadura samurai.

Não sabia bem a razão mas aquela armadura lhe dava medo. Inteira em tons de marrom e vermelho, dourado e azul nos ornamentos, a máscara parecia ter um riso diabólico e o fato de a lâmina da espada estar à mostra ajudava a conferir um caráter medonho à peça. Porém, o que mais lhe intrigava era como ela ornava de maneira impressionante com o restante do ambiente. Sozinha ela era assustadora, mas observado o pouco que estava à sua volta, ela se tornava uma peça maravilhosa.

"Ei, moleque! Estou falando com você!" – Tatsume rosnou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Kiki para atrair sua atenção. – "Ouviu alguma coisa do que eu falei?"

Kiki o olhava sem saber o que responder. A verdade era que nem tinha se tocado de que falavam com ele.

"_Gomen..."_ – desculpou-se, baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Tatsume sacudiu a cabeça e chamou outro garoto que atendeu sua ordem imediatamente.

"Shiriyu, este é o novato. Mostre a ele onde vai ficar, o que vai fazer e o resto do Dojo. E faça com que ele tome um banho antes do jantar." – disse sumindo no corredor.

Kiki olhava espantado. Será que depois ele iria embora? Será que foi assim que aconteceu com o outro garoto? O que ia acontecer depois disso? Assustou-se com o estrondo de um trovão do lado de fora. Seu transe pelo salão havia acabado, e novamente voltava a escutar o som da chuva e ser corroído por aquela ansiedade e aquele medo estranho. Sentiu saudades de casa mas, no fundo, sabia que jamais retornaria para a pequena aldeia de onde veio.

Observou o outro garoto que foi designado para guiá-lo. Era um pouco mais alto que ele, talvez fosse pouca a diferença de idade entre os dois porque o menino parecia muito jovem. Tinha os cabelos longos e compridos, extremamente lisos e comportados amarrados com uma tira de tecido, diferente dos seus que eram bem rebeldes. A pele branca, os olhos puxados, mas eles eram azulados. Bem escuros, mas não eram completamente negros.

Kiki não sabia ao certo se sorria, mas isso foi involuntário.

"Oi, meu nome é Shiriyu, e o seu?" – Disse o garoto se apresentando e inclinando-se em sua direção.

"Kiki." – respondeu. Não havia muito o que dizer. Instintivamente levou um dedo à boca. Tinha essa estranha mania toda vez que se sentia tímido. Shiriyu o olhou com certa pena. Sabia muito bem as circunstâncias que tinham trazido o jovenzinho até aquele lugar, pois com ele e com muitos outros a situação era a mesma.

Shiriyu o analisou. Ainda era muito pequeno, os cabelos avermelhados curtos e rebeldes, os olhos azuis, a pele ligeiramente queimada de sol, vestindo um quimono infantil surrado, os pés descalços e sujos. Estranhamente sentiu-se conectado com ele de alguma forma estranha. Aquele olhar infantil e assustado com o dedo enfiado na boca lhe conferiam uma aparência de fragilidade que lhe partia o coração.

A vida naquele Dojo não era fácil e era por essa razão que muitos garotos tentavam fugir. - "Quantos anos você tem?" – Shiriyu perguntou, olhando bem para o garotinho.

"Oito. E você?" – foi uma resposta tímida, acompanhada de uma pergunta mais tímida ainda.

"Treze. Venha Kiki. Tatsume mandou te mostrar suas tarefas e ordenou que você tomasse um banho." – Dizendo isso, o garoto estendeu a mão a Kiki que a segurou enquanto o outro o conduzia até o fim daquele enorme corredor. Estranhamente não estava preocupado em saber se acharia o caminho de volta caso de perdesse de Shiriyu, seus olhos estavam encantados com a beleza daquelas paredes ilustradas, com o jardim que via do lado de fora quando passavam por alguma janela. Nossa aquele lugar tinha tantas portas!

"Aqui. Acho que você já é bem grandinho, então... pode tomar banho sozinho?" – perguntou o outro.

Kiki apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então entre e se lave. Vou buscar umas roupas limpas para você. O jantar será servido logo. Depois eu te mostro o resto da casa." – dizendo isso Shiriyu fechou a porta e saiu.

&

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Parte I: DESCOBRINDO O INIMIGO**

Saga andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

Com muito custo conseguiu infiltrar um espião dentro do grupo que acreditava ser o responsável pelos ataques aos Daimiyos das regiões vizinhas. Após um longo tempo de espera finalmente seu agente havia conseguido ganhar a confiança de um empresário que participava das reuniões freqüentadas por Kido. Naquela noite ele seria apresentado ao industrial e tomaria parte nas reuniões dos revoltosos.

O que mais irritava Saga era que antes de acusar Mitsumassa de traição contra o imperador tinha que obter provas, mas elas simplesmente não existiam. E sem as provas seria impossível destruir o homem pois o próprio imperador o tinha em alta conta. Não podia dar passos em falso nesse momento. O velhote era uma ameaça enorme ao seu poder naquela região.

Que Mitsumassa era o líder de todos os ataques que estavam ocorrendo aos feudos da região era certo, mas precisava pegá-lo durante uma ação. E isso lhe gerava um problema. Kido era um homem de idade avançada, logo não era ele que realizava as ações, e sim, alguém sob seu comando. Mas quem?

Sabia que o velho nunca atacaria o imperador, pois não era contra ele que conspirava. Era contra si. Ele próprio, Saga – o maior Shogun do Japão, era o maior alvo de Mitsumassa. Mas por que este tão o atacava de uma vez?

Pela enésima vez esfregava as mãos nos cabelos, ansioso, esperando a volta de seu agente para saber se este conseguiu descobrir qual seria o próximo passo. Olhou o relógio na parede. Quase dez horas da noite. Onde estava seu criado? Havia saído há quase cinco horas e até o momento não tinha retornado.

O velho não era nenhum tolo. Sua guarda pessoal não devia ser composta somente por Tatsume, seu fiel escudeiro, um careca de maus bofes. O Sancho Pança (1) de Mitsumassa. Fora este, que era mestre de kendô, o velho andava acompanhado sempre de dois jovens rapazes: Musashi e Camus.

Musashi era filho de um dos maiores mestres de artes marciais do Japão. Há anos, quando decidiu se tornar professor de artes marciais, rompeu relações com o pai e até onde sabia nunca mais se falaram. Era jovem, mas não sofria com os ímpetos de sua idade. Era até bastante reservado, frio, estratégico.

Camus era um jovem oficial da guarda imperial, melhor dizendo, um dos guardas pessoais do imperador. Frio, calculista e metódico deixou a guarda real. Era formado por mais cérebro do que músculos, e por isso não tinha muita valia como guarda.

Nenhum dos dois tinha o físico de um lutador. Nunca demonstraram grandes habilidades com a espada além do que as artes marciais ensinam. Até onde era sabido os dois acompanhavam o velhote como guardas pessoais, mas nunca enfrentaram ninguém, e administravam o Dojo que Mitsumassa mantinha, além de algumas de suas propriedades.

De fato os dois eram muito cultos para serem samurais. O próprio Saga tinha bons exemplos disso: Shogo, popularmente conhecido como Máscara da Morte era um ogro ignorante. Shura era o melhor espadachim de que dispunha, mas era como um vulcão prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Perdia a calma com facilidade e não sabia como contornar as situações que criava a não ser matando seu 'problema'. Os dois que pareciam mais sensatos eram os irmãos. Aioros e Aiolia eram uma mistura perfeita de força, técnica e astúcia. Justamente por isso, muitas vezes o incomodavam com seus pensamentos liberais.

O Shogun mantinha seu poder com base na força, e esses dois muitas vezes preferiam usar o raciocínio. Isso nem sempre era conveniente. Por isso Saga achava que estava bem servido de samurais. Tinha aqueles que só cumpriam ordens e tinha aqueles que eram capazes de pensar. Todos sob seu comando sem questionamentos. Perfeito.

Sentou-se após a milésima volta em círculo que dava naquela sala. Era como se fosse um leão enjaulado. Concentrou-se novamente nas ações de Mitsumassa: No Dojo ele não poderia manter os lutadores. As pessoas só treinavam lá durante o dia, e durante a noite somente ficavam alguns empregados e os servos. Na maioria crianças órfãs acolhidas pelo velhote. Nenhuma delas poderia, nem no sonho mais desvairado, atacar um samurai. Que dirá viver para contar a história!

E isso lhe gerava a mais cruel das dúvidas. Quem teria sido responsável pela morte de Souzou, Senhor da província vizinha? Quem teria coragem, habilidade e destreza suficientes para invadir uma fortaleza, passar pela guarda sem atacar ninguém e executar um homem grande e forte como ele?

Que pudesse haver alguém facilitando a entrada do assassino naquele lugar não era difícil de imaginar. Que tivesse havido traição, mais fácil ainda. Mas quem? Quem seria capaz de passar por toda a guarda? Só se fosse alguém de extrema confiança do Daimiyo. Mas se esta pessoa o tivesse matado, ainda estaria na fortaleza?

Era um quebra cabeças muito grande. Ele não tinha como responder as perguntas que se fazia. Olhou novamente o relógio. Meia hora havia se passado.

&

O jantar foi servido. Kiki acompanhou Shiriyu até um salão onde outros garotos esperavam e o apresentou.

"Este é Kiki, o novo aprendiz do Dojo. Ele vai morar aqui também. Estes são Shun, Hiyoga, Hideo e Shinji." – Disse Shiriyu, apontando para cada um dos demais garotos sentados naquele salão. Todos responderam ao cumprimento menos Shinji. O garoto, que aparentava ser o mais velho deles fez pouco caso e sua presença parecia intimidar os outros.

Sem qualquer explicação Shinji levantou-se e saiu, trombando com Shiriyu na porta. Kiki olhou assustado para o rapaz que passava por eles e olhou questionador para Shiriyu.

"Não se preocupe, ele é assim mesmo. Com todo mundo..." – respondeu Hiyoga em voz baixa. Aquele era um garoto estranho. Tinha os longos cabelos loiros e os olhos de um azul intenso. De que lugar ele seria... por que com certeza não era japonês.

"É verdade. Ele se aproveita por que ele é amigo do Tatsume." – disse Shun, olhando para baixo. Ele era a maior vítima do careca.

"Tatsume?" – perguntou Kiki. Já tinha ouvido esse nome antes.

"O homem careca que te trouxe até aqui." – Disse Shiriyu sentando-se e fazendo sinal para que Kiki sentasse ao seu lado, ao que foi prontamente obedecido.

Fizeram uma rápida refeição em silêncio, e em seguida os garotos foram saindo da sala para terminarem seus afazeres, enquanto Kiki acompanhava Shiriyu que lhe guiava pelos corredores do lugar.

"O que fazemos aqui?" – perguntou Kiki. Aquela questão martelava sua mente desde o momento em que cruzara o batente do portão.

"Isso é um Dojo. É um lugar onde as pessoas aprendem a lutar alguns tipos de artes marciais, que nem o caratê, o judô e o kendô, com os professores que dão aula aqui." – Shiriyu respondeu, vendo o menor assentir coma cabeça.

"E eu?" – perguntou inocente.

"Bom, você, assim como eu e os outros, somos aprendizes. Nós também estudamos essas lutas com os professores. Só que diferente das outras pessoas, nós moramos aqui, e em troca nós ajudamos a fazer a limpeza e arrumar as coisas. O pessoal da cozinha que eu te apresentei cuida das refeições e os professores dão aula. Eles também moram aqui."

"E quem é o dono daqui?"

"O dono se chama Mitsumassa Kido-Sama. Ele é um homem muito rico, mas nós raramente o vemos por aqui."

"Então... quem cuida daqui se ele não está?" – Kiki era um jovem muito curioso e inteligente para sua pouca idade.

"Tatsume. O homem que veio para cá com você. Ele também mora aqui. Ele é o diretor disciplinar do dojo, ou seja, ele cuida das coisas que nós temos que fazer e aprender. Seja obediente com ele e não dê motivos para ele brigar com você."

Kiki apenas ouvia. Sua mente tentava absorver toda aquela informação enquanto Shiriyu lhe guiava pelos corredores, explicando onde eram os salões de treinamento, a cozinha, o jardim, onde estavam as coisas de limpeza, onde ficavam os quartos dos _Sensei_.

"Se tiver sorte talvez vá ter aulas com Musashi-sama. Ele é o melhor professor que temos aqui."

"E aquele outro garoto?" – Kiki perguntou e Shiriyu já sabia bem de quem se tratava.

"Tenha cuidado com Shinji. Ele é amigo de Tatsume e acha que pode mandar aqui dentro e o Tatsume deixa ele fazer o que ele quiser. Ele é folgado, acorda tarde e nós fazemos o trabalho dele porque ele é um preguiçoso. Fica o dia inteiro puxando o saco do Musashi-Sama, e acha que é o único que tem o direito de entrar no quarto dele. É o único lugar da casa que só ele arruma. Evite falar com ele." – Shiriyu andava pelos corredores quando entraram naquele salão que em Kiki havia visto a armadura.

Shiriyu iria começar a explicar algo quando vozes foram ouvidas e a porta da ante-sala se abriu. Kiki arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer as pessoas que entravam no Dojo. Os três homens que ele viu andando na rua mais cedo.

Shiriyu sussurrou: "O mais velho é o dono do Dojo, Mitsumassa Kido-sama, o de cabelos escuros é Camus-sama, professor daqui, e o de cabelos lilases é Musashi-sama. Sempre que os encontrar reverencie".

Sem notar os dois garotos na sala em frente os três homens se dirigiram para a biblioteca, para planejar mais um ataque contra o poder dos Shoguns.

&

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Parte II - GUEIXAS E ONNAGATAS**

Máscara da Morte e Shura estavam novamente na casa de chá do outro lado da cidade. Os dois samurais estavam em sua noite de 'folga'. Não que Saga os tivesse dispensado propriamente, mas naquela noite em especial ele estava altamente insuportável. Ansioso. Chato.

Os dois mantinham sua atenção voltada para a apresentação teatral. Não que algum dos dois se interessasse propriamente por arte, mas Máscara da Morte sempre tinha sua atenção voltada para onde quer que Afrodite estivesse.

Afrodite na verdade se chamava Kenji, era um Onnagata conhecido naquela parte da cidade, e Máscara da Morte era um grande 'admirador' seu. Não que admirasse qualquer coisa além do fio de uma espada bem forjada, mas tinha segundas intenções com o jovem. Afrodite era dono de uma doçura sem igual que encantava até mesmo o mais seco dos homens. No caso: ele.

O jovem onnagata fazia jus ao nome artístico que ostentava. Afrodite era a Deusa grega da beleza e do amor, nascida da espuma das ondas do mar. Um jovem rapaz de traços delicados, lábios sempre pintados de cores claras e inocentes, kimonos de cores claras mas ainda assim vivas e vibrantes. Os cabelos sempre impecavelmente presos deixavam a mostra sua pele muito alva, como a espuma das ondas, seus olhos, azuis como o céu.

Máscara da Morte poderia passar horas observando-o. O modo doce com que cumprimentava as pessoas, o jeito discreto de dispensar aqueles que o aborreciam, seus modos graciosos. Poderia ouví-lo cantar por horas sem se incomodar.

Afrodite sentia os olhos de Shogo sobre si. O samurais mais conhecido como máscara da morte era um dos mais fiéis servos de Saga-sama, o maior Shogun do Japão no momento. Era uma presa fácil para ele pois sabia o quanto o espadachim grandalhão o admirava e gostava de sua 'companhia'.

Certo. Ele sabia que as regras da casa de chá eram rígidas quando ao direito de gueixas e onnagatas manterem relacionamentos amorosos com seus clientes, mas bem... Afrodite não era exatamente um onnagata. Ele estava lá em missão, disfarçado de ator de kabuki para colher informações que fossem úteis para seu senhor.

O problema é que as coisas nem sempre saem como planejado e acabou por se apaixonar verdadeiramente por Shogo, o que fazia com que não revelasse informações que o comprometessem. Infelizmente tinha um trabalho a cumprir. Rogava aos deuses para que sua identidade de ninja nunca viesse à tona. Máscara da Morte jamais o perdoaria por isso, e nesta altura já não podia mais viver sem aquele parvo.

Por outro lado buscava saber informações para seu proveito próprio pois se algum dia o clã se voltasse contra Shogo ele teria alguma coisa para oferecer em troca da vida de seu amado. Suspirou fundo, trocando breves olhares com ele, indicando que iria sair pela lateral da casa, para que se encontrassem do lado de fora.

Sentado ao lado de Máscara da morte estava Shura que por sua vez, embora entendesse o interesse do amigo no onnagata preferia o que ele definia como 'gueixas de verdade': mulheres. Sua atenção era atraída em especial para uma: Shina.

A moça trabalhava naquela casa de chá há anos, sendo uma das mais populares de toda a província. Seu diferencial era ser dotada de uma forte personalidade. As demais gueixas tinham sempre o mesmo comportamento servil, ponderado e discreto. Shina era o oposto. Conversava com homens poderosos como uma igual. Ela os tinha nas mãos. Escolhia aqueles a quem iria fazer companhia, mas nenhum deles obtinha nada além de sua arte. Ninguém conhecia seu _Danna_. Mas devia ser alguém de posses, pois estava sempre vestida em kimonos novos, caríssimos e impecáveis.

Estavam naquele lugar há algumas horas, desfrutando da companhia de belas moças preocupado com o que seu Shogun tinha em mente. Saga andava deveras recluso nos últimos dias.

Shura estava perdido em admirar secretamente Shina vestida em seu belo kimono preto e branco, o rosto maquiado, branco como porcelana, os lábios de um vermelho intenso, o cabelo preso firmemente, repleto de adornos, mas o que mais gostava nela eram os olhos de um verde intenso e profundo.

Sim, ela sabia que os olhos do melhor espadachim de Saga-sama estavam sobre ela. Que acompanhavam de um lado para o outro, em cada movimento gracioso que fazia. Aquela noite seria muito interessante. Poucas vezes teve a chance de atuar no mesmo espaço em que Afrodite, mas os dois tinham o mesmo objetivo: a destruição do Shogunato de Saga-sama.

Ela já tinha obtido informações de que o irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kannon-sama, visitaria o irmão na cidade de Kiyoto dentro de algumas semanas e que ficaria hospedado em seu castelo. Sua função: obter informações sobre como alguém poderia invadir aquele lugar.

Mas não tinha se mostrado uma tarefa fácil. Não podia simplesmente passar a dedicar atenção a Shura, pois o havia ignorado nos últimos meses. Tinha que esperar ele fazer o primeiro movimento numa tentativa de 'conquistá-la'. Isso era impossível, pois seu coração pertencia a outro homem, mas enfim... ossos do ofício. A vida de gueixa não era fácil, mas a vida de uma _kunoichi _era bem pior. Gueixas se encarregavam de seduzir os homens e fazê-los dormir sonhando com elas, a vida de uma kunoichi era seduzir os adversários e, muitas vezes, fazê-los dormir... para sempre.

Trocou olhares com ele, brevemente, dando-lhe um discreto sorriso em cumprimento, quase imperceptível, mas que fez com que Shura ficasse perdido em pensamentos.

Tão perdido que estava em seu mundo particular, Shura nem percebeu quando Afrodite se aproximou e Máscara da Morte o deixou sozinho no salão.

**CONTINUA...**

**(1) **Sancho Pança era o fiel escudeiro de Dom Quixote, do romance de Cervantes.

**Nota da atora: **sei que foi um capítulo confuso, com a apresentação de muitos personagens, mas garanto que quase todos eles terão funções importantes no desenvolver da história. E muitos serão surpreendentes.

Outra coisa. Talvez demore para atualizar esta, porque tenho outros trabalhos em andamento e que requerem a mesma atenção.

Beijos

_Kika-sama._


End file.
